The Tales From a Rouge Pokeball
by Sipping on Moonshine
Summary: “I saw this world crumble, from a peaceful land of human and pokemon coexistence to a bloodstained wasteland, the oceans as crimson as their mineral counterparts. It started with a human, whom I shall only name as..." Arceus speaks of the end of the world
1. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

The sky was red, dark cumulonimbus clouds threatening the coming of a storm. Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres were dead in their roosts, under the violent sky. The seas were turbulent; was Lugia in pain? Ho-oh was nowhere to be seen; where was Arceus? Entei, Suicune, and Raikou were dead in the land, which was empty. Pokemon, humans; all gone. Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina were in their own respective universes. They wanted nothing to do with…_this._

Arceus looked down upon the earth with contempt. His eyes seemed angry, no. Saddened. What could have happened that made his earth; his people and Pokemon, go so mad? Arceus remembered what had happened to him; that it was nothing but a repeat of the past. Ropes had constricted his breathing, and his legs were flailing wildly. Ropes soon engulfed his legs as well, and he was slammed onto the ground. Arceus looked into the eyes of the most corrupt trainer he had ever seen, his blue eyes seeming to be filled with malice since the day of his birth.

"Ho-oh…he was wrong…about you."

The human boy who was proceeding over this capture was tall, with his black hair standing in spikes. His dark coat seemed like a cloak for projecting his evil intentions. Arceus hadn't seen a heart so tainted and evil, coming from such a beautiful human being. The ropes tightened, and Arceus could feel no more air. He was dying. The human bent down to his face, and roughly placed his palm on Arceus' head. Arceus yelled out, feeling a current of electricity fill his body.

"Tell the legendary Pokemon of every region to obey me! I'm tired of the opposition! This corrupt world will be mine, the world that took my dreams away from me!"

Arceus felt the electric current become stronger. He was gasping, and his eyes were closing steadily. He was the God of all Pokemon, and he was being defeated by a lowly human, a product of his thoughts, of his creations. Arceus was barely breathing; barely alive. The human that loomed above him like an angel of death was just laughing, his eyes gone mad. Arceus only saw red, not the blue that the eyes had housed before.

"Stop, Ke—Stop!" Arceus kept on tuning in and out of reality, losing his grip on everything. He swore he saw a Gardevoir looming above him, her hands on his head. A Gallade was attacking the human, its arms poised for combat. "Arceus, are you alright?"

"G…Gardevoir…no…"

"I'm sorry…this was all my fault, Arceus."

"Gardevoir, he's getting belligerent!"

The human boy pushed Gallade away from him, and started to attack with a simple sword. Gallade retaliated, and felt the sword cut into his flesh. Gallade let out a yell, and looked to Gardevoir for assistance. Gardevoir left Arceus, and then stood between Gallade and the boy. Arceus watched on, and Gardevoir took the boy's hands, kissing them gently. Then Gardevoir held up her hands, causing a bright light to engulf the area. The structure started to fall to the ground, and Arceus escaped with marks on his neck and legs. Once Arceus had left, he stayed in the sky, watching the obliteration of the land from afar. Arceus wondered what had become of the Gardevoir, of the Gallade.

Arceus rushed into space, and saw the earth's waters turn red. What was going on?! Arceus watched as Groudon and Kyogre fought, the waters becoming stained with Kyogre's blood and Groudon's gore. Arceus' eyes had gone wide in fright, and he looked to the three legendary birds, Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno. Moltres was on the ground, its wings torn from its body and its head seeming caved in. Zapdos and Articuno were battling now, the two biting and tackling each other. Zapdos shocked Articuno with a strong current, and Articuno ran an ice beam across Zapdos' wings.

Arceus called out for them all to stop. His voice seemed to go on deaf ears and violent, bloodstained hearts. Entei and Suicune were in a heated battle, the earth steadily soaking in Raikou's blood. Raikou's red eyes were wide open, in the shock of being so easily defeated. Entei bit into Suicune's throat, without a second thought, while the latter creature dug his claws into Entei's stomach. The gore was sickening, yet Arceus couldn't help but watch his world destroy itself. Arceus couldn't turn away.

For seven days and nights, Arceus had to watch them all destroy each other from inside out. The land was colored red, now. The soil was crimson. Arceus lowered himself to the earth, and was repulsed at the prospect of walking through the blood of his creations. The age of humans had long ended before the fighting of the titans began, for pokemon began to turn on their trainers and friends, and killed and mauled and maimed all in their sight. Arceus found a white Premier Ball, the top stained with blood. It seemed to be rouge, in a way. Arceus nodded, and tapped the ball open. There was nothing but a small chip inside, which had started to play a hologram of two pokemon at play. Arceus nodded, and started to relate onto the ball his story, for when he would create the world again, these mistakes would not be made by another hand, paw, claw, or tail.

Ever again.

"I saw this world crumble, from a peaceful land of human and pokemon coexistence to a bloodstained wasteland, the oceans as crimson as their mineral counterparts. It started with a human, whom I shall only name as Ke…"

* * *

**A/N: Confused? Yes, I've written the Epilogue first! I'll be working backwards; that means I've jumped to the end (Chapter 1) and I'll jump to the beginning (Chapter 2) and then write down to the falling action (Few last chapters). That'll be how I write it! Until then, keep reading and I hope you enjoy Tales From a Rouge Pokeball!**


	2. The Beginning

1

* * *

"You've waited sixteen years; why are you trying so hard now?"

"Maybe I wanted to start a little late!"

Ken was walking down the path towards Professor Elm's laboratory, along with his sister Catherine and his childhood friend Byron. Ken had ruffled his black hair, making it appear spiky and messy. His blue eyes were vibrant with a newfound energy, the energy of his first starter Pokemon! Ken knew exactly what he was going to choose; a Cyndaquil! They were so handsome, and they were hot to boot! Ken loved fire pokemon, but that wasn't his only limit.

Ken and Byron had already drawn out their dream teams, complete with a seventh "shoulder buddy". Ken's team was filled with a 4:3 ratio of fire types, with Cyndaquil as his "shoulder buddy". In Ken's rooster were a Ninetails, an Arcanine, a Magmar, a Xatu, a Scizor, and a Hitmonlee. Ken was more impressed with Byron's rooster, which held a Starmie, a Dewgong, an Umbreon, a Dragonair, a Tyranitar, and a Mamoswine. His shoulder buddy was a Chikorita.

The two friends were going to reach their dreams together, like they had promised when they were ten. Six years had passed, and now they were finally going to do it. Catherine's Flareon was trailing behind Ken, rubbing against his leg. Ken just laughed, and rubbed Flareon's head. Catherine being a fire-type enthusiast was what made him interested in the hot type in the first place. Byron brushed some of his brown curls away from his left eye, looking to Ken with one green eye and one brown. Ken envied Byron a little bit; heterochromia seemed like something off of an anime.

"Man, I can't wait!" Byron blurted out, adjusting his sweat jacket. "Hell, we're going to get Pokemon, finally!"

"Mine will be better than yours, Byron. Don't you dare think for a second that your puny Pokemon will ever beat mine!" Ken said in a playful tone.

"Oh, my Pokemon will blow yours away!"

"No way!"

"Would you guys shut up!?"

Catherine had driven the boys into silence, the two of them rubbing their heads in embarrassment. The two knew that Catherine had started when she was ten, like most normal trainers. The two of them had been held back, since they had seemed completely immature. Ken had been observed being prone to beat his sister's Cyndaquil with a stick at age three, and Byron was prone to trying to shock his brother's Totodile. Elm felt that it was good to have them wait until they matured. And they certainly had. Ken had been studying on how to successfully take care of and train Pokemon, whereas Byron was practicing training with his brother's then Croconaw.

The lab was a street away now, and Ken and Byron had taken off running. Flareon was following behind Ken, able to keep up with his speed. Flareon let out a coo of adoration as Ken won the "race" to Elm's laboratory, leaving Byron panting and gasping for breath. He pulled out his inhaler, placed the spout into his mouth, and took in the medication, sighing.

"Why'd you have to run so fast?"

"Don't bite off more than you can chew, my brunette friend. Now, inside!"

Byron nodded, and stepped in first, ready to feel the cool air that the metal had influenced. Ken stepped in second and Catherine third. Flareon stepped in beside her master, sitting down on the cold tiles. Elm seemed to be waiting for Ken and Byron, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. He motioned to the machine where three pokeballs lay, and Ken's eyes lit up in wonder at once.

"Finally, I think you two are ready." Elm said gently. "Take your pick."

Ken nodded, and motioned to Byron. The teenage boy was taken aback a bit, but he stood tall, placing his hand on the center ball. Byron opened the pokeball, and a Chikorita came out with a large smile on its face.

"It's so adorable! It's **SO** adorable!" Byron called out, frankly ecstatic. Chikorita was doing the same thing, hopping up and down. "I'll name you Holly! Holly, Holly!"

Chikorita started to jump up and down, her broad leaf swinging from left to right. Ken stared at the adoring scene, and then turned to Elm who was gesturing to the machine again. Ken nodded, and placed his hand on the left ball. It felt cold, flowing. It was a water type, and that wouldn't do. Ken grabbed the right pokeball, and felt heat rise into his palm. His eyes burned in satisfaction and excitement; this was the pokemon he was craving! This was…

"Come on out, partner."

A white energy flowed out of the ball, and a Cyndaquil came into view, shaking its head back and forth. It looked up to Ken, and smiled cheerfully, a bed of flames rising out of its back. Ken nodded, and grinned to his partner, popping the collar of his black studded jacket. His red shirt was just as red as the flames on his new pokemon.

"Well, congratulations, you four." All heads turned to Elm, and Chikorita and Cyndaquil were staring at the man curiously. "As customary, you two will receive the Pokedex. They'll be your journal for your adventure. Also, you both can have these cell phones. You can call anyone at any time. So many things…"

"I'll take it from here, Elm." Ken and Byron turned to Catherine, her brown hair falling in tight curls over her shoulders. "You two will also be getting five pokeballs and five potions each from me, plus 5000 pokedollars."

"Say what?!" Byron asked, exclaiming.

"You have that much?!" Ken asked.

"Battling trainers is a good business. Now, you will both each get another gift from me. Two pokemon."

"NO WAY!" Ken and Byron yelled, grinning. Two pokemon?!

"Yes, they're both level five, just like your darling starters there. Not much problem for you two, right? Ken, you'll be receiving my Vulpix. Byron, you will have an Eevee as well. I know how much you want an Umbreon."

"Aw, why not give me a Staryu?" Byron asked.

"Oh, would you just be grateful? Now, here." Catherine tossed up the two pokeballs, Ken catching one and Byron catching the other. "I hope you two make great strides in your journey."

"Yeah…" Ken said thoughtfully. "I can't wait to battle for the first time!"

"Me either." Byron said a bit more tentatively.

Ken walked out of the lab, with Cyndaquil at his ankles. Byron also stepped out; Holly extremely excited to step out into the world with its new trainer. Byron looked down to Cyndaquil, and raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't name him!"

"Vulcan." Ken said simply. Cyndaquil smiled, and nodded in satisfaction. The name fit him.

"Huh; Vulcan? Why?!"

"It sounds a lot like volcano, which houses fire."

Byron nodded, and then patted Holly on the head, right behind her leaf. Holly cooed in endearment, already loving Byron as a partner. Ken stroked Vulcan on his head, and the small mole-like creature let out a cry of pure adoration, latching onto Ken's leg. Ken laughed, and pressed his nose against Vulcan's.

"Awww, that's so cute!" Catherine was watching from the front of the lab, with Flareon glaring at Cyndaquil from afar. Ken was _her _human, and _no one _took _her _human from her. Cyndaquil glared back, nuzzling against Ken's leg.

"Heh, I'm being fought over." Ken said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ken: The Pokemon magnet!" Byron taunted. He ran down the road as Ken chased after him, waving his fist threateningly. Holly and Vulcan took off after their trainers, their movements energetic and ready for adventure.

"Hey, you get back here! BYRON, TAKE IT BACK!"

* * *

**A/N: Second chapter! This was Ken and Byron's beginning, when they first receive their pokemon! **

**Will the two stay together, or become fierce rivals?**

**Keep reading, to find out!  
**


End file.
